Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to reconfigurable fixtures, and more specifically, to reconfigurable fixtures for displaying multiple promotions.
Background
Typically, retail corrugate fixtures are used to run a single promotion by using the front face of the fixtures. At the end of the promotion, the fixtures are removed and discarded. For example, FIG. 1 shows a conventional retail corrugate fixture arranged with one side 102 of the fixture 100 (e.g., a box) to form a single promotion. FIG. 2 shows another conventional retail corrugate fixture arranged with two sides 112, 114 of the fixture 110 to form a single promotion. By extension, three or more sides can be used to form a single promotion.
FIGS. 3 and 4 are top views of the conventional retail corrugate fixtures corresponding to the arrangements of FIGS. 1 and 2, respectively. FIG. 3 shows the top view of the fixture arranged with one side 102 of the fixture 100 to form a single promotion. FIG. 4 shows the top view of the fixture arranged with two sides 112, 114 of the fixture 110 to form a single promotion.